


Danganronpa V3 Oneshots and Stuff

by Gunique



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Breeding, Caretaking, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gambling, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinks, Love Confessions, M/M, Misery, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Short One Shot, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunique/pseuds/Gunique
Summary: Hey Everyone! My name is Gunique and I have decided to finally make a space to put my writing skills back to use again. It’s been a while and I may be rusty, but I will do my best. Please read the first chapter for info and my boundaries. These are...Danganronpa V3 Oneshots and stuff.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi & Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Original Female Character(s), Tojo Kirumi & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Info about Requests

Hello! Welcome to the Danganronpa V3 Oneshots and Stuff!

This is a place where I will write short little works to do with the Danganronpa V3 game and universe. Feel free to make a request and I will see to write it with my best ability. However, I do have the following boundaries;

\- Every character in this book is a legal adult.

\- No writings of present sexual assault

\- Particular extreme kinks I just can’t write (you know the ones).

\- Trigger warnings will be included when called for.

  
You may leave a comment if you have a request. Name the character/s, fluff/smut/angst and a description or trope/cliche that surrounds the one shot.

Thanks and Smilies!


	2. Kaede x Miu: No Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TheGreatWave74 for this first request. I hope it’s a sweet read to enjoy.

Miu snuck away from Gonta’s Bug Exhibition, running towards the gym. ‘ _Hell to the no with this!’_ Miu hid amongst the walls as she heard Gonta’s voice.

“Miu!” Gonta called out, “Bugs won’t hurt Miu. Gonta show bugs, bugs no hurt lady. Miu!”

Miu bolted outside as she tried to think of a plan. ‘ _Hmm, if Gonta is a gentleman…aha! Of course that’s it! It always works.’_ Miu stood behind a pillar and began taking off her boots and socks. ‘ _No one else better catch me with this other than Gonta. He will never touch me after this!’_ Miu chuckled to herself as she started removing her upper layers, lightly dropping them to the pavement floor. The ultimate inventor took a moment to look down her body and smirked at herself. ‘ _Body of a Goddess. Gonta will be so flushed and stay away.’_ She continued removing her clothing until she was left in her lacy, black bra and underwear set. Gathering up all her clothes neatly, Miu started walking around outside to find a bench to place her clothes. She looked around the campus. ‘ _Wow, everyone really must’ve gone to Gonta’s bug thing. Oh well! The less out, the better the chance. His gentleman could certainly use a perk up.’_

Miu found a bench and got to work folding her clothes. Right as she was folding her top, footsteps approached her way. She grinned and turned to face the person she expected.

“Gotcha big guy!” Miu called out, pointing in the direction of the footsteps

However, Miu was mistaken as her eyes met the ultimate pianist. Kaede’s eyes shot wide at the gorgeous sight in front of her. A half naked Miu standing right in front of her, blushing at her incorrect assumption. The pianist blushed.

“Uh…I…” Kaede stuttered

Miu growled, “What’s the matter with you?! Never seen a woman before?”

“I just—“

Kaede lost her voice in that moment, leaving Miu to calm down and show off.

Kaede continued, “So, I’m…not who you were…expecting?”

“No,” Miu shook her head, “I was expecting Gonta to come looking for me and see me like this. You know, he says he’s a gentleman, but is he?”

“Oh. I see. I should go then.”

“Wait! Hold on!”

Miu grabbed Kaede’s wrist and pulled the pianist closer. Kaede stumbled her way, glowing ever more red in the face. Miu smiled at the blushing musician and sighed.

“I have no shame in showing you all my goods you know.” The inventor spoke, “Why be ashamed of my body when I have the perfect curves in all the right places?”

Kaede answered, “Because you are beautiful. You have no shame because you’re not ashamed of anything. You’ve got the beauty AND brains. I…don’t have that much.”

“Hey, don’t say that! You’ve got mad talent on that piano! You’ve got music knowledge up the crack of the universe, you’re mega smart!”

“But it means nothing when the person of your affection only sees beauty.”

Miu’s mouth fell slightly agape. ‘ _Kaede…has a crush on someone?’_ Kaede continued her speech.

“I mean, you’ve said it yourself. You get all the guys because you’re beautiful. But you don’t just attract guys, you attract girls too. There are so many girls that would kill to have beauty and brains. But…you know that already. So when you look at someone…you look at their beauty first. And, I mean, you said I have a small rack, that’s true. I just wish you—“

Kaede’s words failed her. Miu had to blink her eyes rapidly to assess reality. ‘ _Is Kaede…confessing to me?’_ Miu gently took Kaede’s hands into her own, staring into the eyes of the deflated musician. The inventor’s eyes wanted to water up and cry for her. Instead, Miu gripped Kaede’s hands tighter.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Miu gently whispered, “There’s no shame into admitting what you feel—“

“Then say you see my beauty!” Kaede cries out, “Say that you see the beauty within me. That you think I’m beautiful. Because I want you to see it. I want you to see me!”

“Kaede—“

“I love you Miu! I…I want to be yours.”

Kaede’s focus landed on the two pairs of hands holding one another. Kaede let out a sigh of emotional release. The pianist’s hands were nothing more than putty in the hands of the inventor. Miu raised Kaede’s hands and placed them both on the centre of the inventor’s chest.

“You know what you’re feeling, Kaede? This is my heart. This is the heart of a girl who had a dream to make the world better with my inventions. I spend countless days and nights doing nothing else, but making inventions for other people. I invent things for people because I love it. But, no one can invent love. That’s an emotion you’ve gotta feel on your own. So the fact that you’ve done that is so precious. What makes it all better, is that your heart loves me. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel ashamed of yourself. But I just kept seeing you for the kind person you are. You’re the one time I never considered appearance. Your heart is so proud, and to know you feel that about me, warms my confidence to say the same thing. Because I love you too.”

Kaede had to blink twice before her eyes began to tear up, her mouth curling into a wide smile. Miu ran a thumb over Kaede’s cheek.

“S-So…would it be o-okay if I kissed you right now?” Kaede asked

Miu smiled, “There’s no shame in that.”

The two beings met with a gentle kiss. Kaede wrapped her arms around Miu’s neck as the inventor pulled her closer. The two women laid no focus on reality as they embraced each other. It took till the short amount of breath was used to pull apart and Kaede was giggling, Miu placing a hand on the musician’s cheek.

“I love you just the way you are.” Miu breathlessly confessed to her

Kaede nodded, “No shame in that.”


	3. Kaede x Maki: Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! A short one shot, requested by TheGreatWave74. I hope you enjoy this tiny fluff of sweetness.

_‘It wouldn’t hurt just to rest my head for a little bit.’_ Maki walked into the house after a job that took longer than expected to complete. Maki slipped off her shoes and flopped down on the couch, fatigue attempting to put her to sleep. _I can speak to Kaede in the morning. ‘I’ll just…’_

Maki’s body succumbed to rest before she could finish her thought. She’d done her job to keep the city safe. Safe for the people that live in the city. Safe for her dear wife. The ultimate assassin was unconscious to the rest of the world. Even unconscious to the voice of her dear wife, calling her name and gently rocking her. Kaede smiled as she realised the fatigue her wife had. The pianist started to walk back to bed with her glass of water, but guilt hit her stomach as she looked back to her wife, sprawled on the couch. ‘ _I can’t just leave her there.’_ Kaede put down her glass on the table side, sneaking to the cupboards and grabbing blankets. After careful arrangements, Kaede rested on her wife’s chest, sleep impacting her immediately.

The next morning arose with a special surprise for Maki. There was her dear wife, sound asleep on her chest, blankets strewn over their bodies like a cocoon. Maki had barely registered the pillow snugly beneath her own head. Maki smiled at Kaede’s sleeping form, running a hand down Kaede’s soft hair. ‘ _My dear lullaby, so tender, so kind.’_ Maki cradled Kaede’s sleeping form in her arms, letting her body rest in this calm, peaceful moment. ‘ _What did I do to deserve you, Kaede? You beautiful melody to the world.’_

As if on cue, Kaede’s form shifted, slowly moving her head. Her eyes opened to the morning sun, peaking through the window. Maki looked down at the moving form and chuckled.

“Good morning, dear.” Maki greeted softly

Kaede yawned, “Morning, love. I take you had a late night?”

“It was necessary in order to take today off. We haven’t had a lot of time to spend together since the spike of vigilante contracts, not to mention your new piano job.”

“Well, I’ve finished my work ahead of schedule. So, we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever we want. So what do you wanna do? A movie, a trip to the beach?”

Maki simply pulled Kaede closer to her body, snuggling her own face into her wife’s hair. Kaede giggled at the ticking sensation that hit her scalp.

“That tickles!” The pianist exclaimed

“Well, this is how I want to start the day.” Maki stated, “You, in my arms, hugging you as much as I can, never letting you go.”

“Babe, you’re never gonna lose me. Never ever.”

Maki looked into the eyes of her wife. The assassin gently kissed her wife on the mouth, before littering the rest of her face with light kisses. Kaede squealed and laughed at the rapid sensation of affection, causing Maki to laugh wth her. The pianist wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist and returned what Maki had done, making the normally serious woman blush. The giggling of the two women died down as they resorted to staring into each other’s eyes. There was no awkwardness in the silence, no tension. Merely peace, merely the sensation of two hearts beating in unison. Maki gave her wife a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Kaede.”

“I love you too, Maki.”

“You’ll always have my love.”

“You’ll always has me by your side.”

There, in the safety of their home, they stayed. Wrapped among one another, never letting each other go.

_‘Nothing will hurt you, my sweet melody. I won’t ever let anything happen to you while you’re alive.’_


	4. Himiko & Kirumi: Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Emilimar for this request. I decided on the first request she suggested. This is your warning that this is an angst care fluff. Please enjoy having a sad heart.

Himiko’s body fell into autopilot, walking from the execution of the ultimate pianist. It was so much, too much to comprehend. The very person who had been leading the charge to escape, fell into the hands of the killing game. Regardless of the lives she saved, Kaede lost hers in the process. ‘ _Too much, too much…’_

Himiko’s thoughts repeated the same words, over and over again. There was no way she could stop it. It was as if someone was playing the same song on repeat. No matter how many times she tried to shake it out of her head, the thoughts never left. ‘ _How do we get out of here now? I don’t want anyone else to die.’_ The elevator couldn’t be anymore slower if it tried. Her head hung down, facing the cold ground. A gentle hand on her shoulder scared her, whipping her head around to see Gonta holding her.

“Gonta know we can do this.” He said, “Gonta will protect you, Himiko.”

Himiko could barely smile, “I’ll be okay. I just need to let my mana recharge.”

“Please, let Gonta know if he can help.”

The magician nodded her head before turning back to face the elevator doors. Shortly, the doors opened to the outside and Himiko sombrely dragged herself away. ‘ _I wish there was something that I could do. If only I had all my magic, maybe I could’ve stopped this.’_ Himiko looked over to the others, Gonta and Kaito staying behind for Shuichi. She knew she had to have something to eat. With the execution being hours long, she was getting hungry. ‘ _But who could eat after such a terrible thing?’_ In fact, there was no appetite to nourish. Instead, her feet carried her to her room, ignoring the words of the people around her. Taking off her hat, she flopped her body onto the bed and braced herself in the fetal position. ‘ _Poor Kaede…’_

A knock on the door. Had she fallen asleep at some point? Another knock on the door. She must’ve done. On the third knock, a voice called out.

“Himiko, I have food prepared. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

Himiko groggily answered the door, only to be met with the ultimate maid. Kirumi’s professional face turned sympathetic at the recognition of pain and grief. Kirumi had indeed felt these emotions during the trial. Himiko opened her mouth, only to be cut off.

“I understand. Would you like me to bring you a sufficient meal to your room?”

The magician could only nod and Kirumi nodded her head, walking away. Himiko closed the door softly, her thoughts of despair drowning her hope. ‘ _Can I do this? Can I live in this horrible killing game?’_ Himiko finally turned on her light, being momentarily blinded. How long had she been like this? Had a day already passed? Her sense of time was lost like an ancient spell. She had no components to resurrect what’d been lost.

The knock on the door. Himiko knew who it was and opened the door. She moved out of the way so the maid could enter her room. Kirumi nodded at the gesture and settled with holding the tray for now.

“Please make yourself comfortable.” Kirumi spoke, “I suggest you sit on a chair or a bed, and I place this down in front of you.”

Himiko nodded and sat on her bed, allowing her shoes to hit the bed sheets. Kirumi placed the tray down as stated, taking a step back to watch over the magician. Himiko folded her legs and pulled the tray closer to her. She looked up to the unmoving maid.

“You don’t have to be here, you know.” Himiko groggily vocalised

Kirumi shook her head, “That would be against orders. My current objective is to ensure that you recover well and healthy. As you have no eaten at all in twenty four hours, my objective has not been met.”

“If you’re going to stay, at least sit on the chair.”

“Of course.”

The maid dutifully respected the magician’s orders, still looking over her. Himiko huffed and began to eat the meal of roast chicken slices, fries, vegetables and a slice of strawberry shortcake for dessert. She had nearly overlooked the apple juice to drink. The room stayed silent as the magician ate what she could of her meal, occasionally looking over at the maid. All in the meanwhile, Kirumi stayed to ensure she wouldn’t attempt to throw away the food. Himiko ate the last of the fries before she turned her attention to other person in the room.

“Why are you helping me?” Himiko asked blandly, “Don’t you have something better to do?”

Kirumi stood up, “My current orders are to watch over you until you recover to full health. This includes eating, bathing, as well as keeping you company.”

“I can bathe myself!”

“I most certainly believe you can. However, should you resist your basic needs, I may need to take action to ensure your health.”

“Who even gave you these orders?”

“That…would be me.”

Himiko did a double take at Kirumi’s words. ‘ _She’s looking after me…on her own?’_

“Why?” Himiko wondered to the maid

“Because, there has been a terrible tragedy and you have not being taking care of yourself.” Kirumi pointed out, “Everyone is worried about you, Himiko. So I have made it my objective to take of you until you reach full health, no matter the cost. If I must be here to ensure you don’t do anything to hurt yourself, then I must stay by your side. I will not fail this request.”

Himiko looked down at herself and began to well up into tears. Kirumi fled into action, embracing the magician in her arms, cradling the now crying form like a mother. Himiko wrapped her arms around the maid’s neck, allowing herself to trust the woman holding her. As time swept by, the magician learned to trust the ultimate maid. Kirumi helped Himiko, accompanying her during meal times, telling her fairytales for bedtime, as far as helping the magician reignite the love of her own craft. The magician found great fondness in the ultimate maid as they planned to hold a magic show in the gym.

_‘I can always trust Kirumi. She would never do anything to hurt us.’_


	5. Kokichi & Reader: In Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was not requested, I was letting out some angst because I wanted to. Thank you to everyone reading and enjoy.

“Why won’t you just admit that you wrote it?!” Kaito scoffed at the smaller being

Kokichi raised his hands, “Except I didn’t. Soooo I thought you wrote it. Like for a joke or something.”

“Why would I waste my time on you. Get lost!”

Kokichi walked away, rereading the letter he received.

‘Kokichi

I’m a coward for writing this letter, but I feel like I have no choice. I have grown very fond of you in this short time we’ve had together. I don’t know what this feeling is exactly, maybe that’s why I’m so scared. So please, with all of your heart, don’t look for me. Give me time in cowardice to become brave.

With sentiment, Anonymous’

He scratched his head. If for one moment he could believe that this wasn’t a joke, then who could it be? He could rule out Kaito for sure, rule out Maki and Ryoma. It was probably not Korekiyo or Angie, NO WAY TENKO!!!

“Let’s see,” Kokichi mumbles to himself, “ Six down. Ten to go…”

_‘Rantaro, I don’t see it. Himiko, I don’t think so. Kaede? That’s a stretch. Robot boy, eww. Miu, so below me. Gonta is too dumb. Tsumugi, boring af. Kirumi is a slave to her own self. Shuichi? Could it be him? Did I really capture his heart? Because if it’s not him, then it’s gotta be—‘_

“You okay, Kokichi?”

The voice brought his attention in front of him. There you stood with a perfectly wrapped box in your hands. I mean, what else would you expect from the ultimate gift wrapper? Kokichi’s eyes glued itself to the box.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to the box

“It’s a present.” You laughed

“Well, I see that, who’s it for? Wait, don’t tell me!! It’s…a head in a box!”

“What, no. It’s far too small for a head!”

“Then, it’s a…hand in a box!”

“It’s not a mutilated body part.”

“Crushed bugs for Gonta!”

“Kokichi!”

He giggled and placed his hands on his hips, accidentally letting the note slip from his hands. You watched the note fall to the ground but it didn’t seem to catch the attention of the ultimate supreme leader.

“C’mon! Surely you can tell little old me what it is, right?” Kokichi grinned

You shrugged, “Let’s just say that someone in this game has forgotten their birthday. I mean, I’m grateful that no one has gone out of their way to start the killing game, so I thought I could risk a birthday present for that someone!”

“Oh that’s weird!” He smiled, “Because I don’t know about you, but I don’t recall it being anybody’s birthday today! So tell me the truth, what’s in the box? I promise I won’t tell.”

Your smile dropped and you huffed. You knelt down to pick up the paper from the ground but Kokichi beat you to it.

“Nah uh uh!” He teased, “You’re not getting your hands on this!”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “What is it?”

“My hit list!”

“Kokichi…”

“You have to have a hit list so you know who to kill first!”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I?”

“I can see through the—“

Before the realisation of what he was holding registered in your mind, Kokichi had already started ripping the paper in shreds, littering it on the floor.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kokichi shrugged, “it’s nothing more than trash. I don’t need it.”

The small being walked around you to enter the dining room, leaving you to pick up the shredded pieces. Kokichi placed his hands behind his head, set on looking for Shuichi. No one else bothered him on his walk as he easily located the detective sitting with Kaede. He ran two the duo and wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s neck, startling the detective and his musical partner.

“Why hello lovebirds!!!” Kokichi yelled out, “What a wonderful day we’re having!!”

Shuichi groaned, “Kokichi, this better be important. Why are you here?”

“For you to confess your love to me, that’s all. I don’t exactly have all day if you are indeed serious about you and me.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Aww you silly, the love letter!”

Shuichi turned his body to him, falling victim to Kokichi’s face being mere inches from touching his own. The detective pulled his face away a little before speaking.

“What love letter?” The detective questioned the supreme leader

“Well, look, your love letter to me was about to be intercepted by our itty bitty gift wrapper, but don’t worry, they won’t see your love for me! I ripped the letter.”

“You—ripped the letter?!”

“Why are you upset, Shuichi? I know you probably put a LOT of hard work, but it was stupid at best. You could’ve told me, you coward.”

The detective gulped and Kokichi smiled in anticipation, the smug knowing that he was right. Shuichi turned to look at Kaede who nodded in understanding.

“I’ll go find her.” Kaede informed Shuichi

Kokichi’s smug looked dropped into confusion. ‘ _What? But…huh?’_ Shuichi unwrapped the leader’s arms from his neck and took a deep breath.

“Kokichi, did you happen to notice the paper and pen that was used in the letter?” Shuichi interrogated lightly

He nodded his head, “It was paper with shiny red pen.”

“What type of paper?”

“Who cares! This is getting boring now.”

“It had a gold border, didn’t it? The envelope said your name in gold stickers neatly placed together. To top it off, the back of the envelope was sealed with the insignia of a bow.”

Kokichi stepped back from the detective, staring at him before breaking out into a playful grin.

“Aww! You see! You remember the details, Shuichi.” Kokichi spoke, “Then again, of course you’d remember something if you wrote it.”

Shuichi sighed softly, “Kokichi, I didn’t write that letter.”

“Sure you did.”

“No, I didn’t write a letter to you.”

“You’re lying.”

“You’d wish I was lying. But I’m not the author of your letter. I know who wrote that letter.”

Kokichi was taken aback at the detective’s words. What was worse, Kokichi’s surprise didn’t end there as Shuichi continued.

“They wrote the letter. You ripped it up in front of them, didn’t you?”

Kokichi bolted from his place in a panic, running back to where he last saw you. ‘ _No way, it couldn’t be. You? Out of all people? The nicest person in this game likes me? This has to be a set up!’_ Kokichi arrived to see the letter shreds gone from where they were. ‘ _This has to be a set up.’_ Kokichi almost started walking when he saw the gift you were holding in the nearby room, in Kaede’s lab. ‘ _This has to be a set up.’_ He entered the room and focused on the box. It fit in both of his hands, a white wrapped box with a black ribbon. ‘ _This has to be a set up.’_ When he undid the bow and littered it on the ground, that’s when he noticed the pink. His eyes widened.

Your body laid in the middle of the room, face down, pink blood from your head.

_‘This has to be a set up.’_

*ding dong, bing bong. Ding bong, bing dong*

“A body has been discovered.”


	6. Maki x Miu: Pixie Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This request is thanks to Blackfingers with a fluffy one shot. I hope you enjoy this tale of Maki and Miu.

“Alright, I’ve cut it just like the picture you referenced. How do you like it?”

Maki was too focused on her reflection to give much attention to the hairdresser. Tilting her head side to side, she smiled at her new hair cut. The hair she had grown since childhood was now gone, the girl she once knew in the mirror stripped away. All the mirror revealed was the woman Maki wanted to be. Carefree, fun, and more confident. Sure, Miu had been giving her lessons, but nothing ever felt right to the ultimate assassin. Maki smiled at the reflection in the mirror, swishing her hair softly.

Maki answered the hairdresser, “It’s perfect. Just like I wanted. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, sweetheart.” They responded, “Plenty of clients have their thing of wanting to cut their hair short. It’s all in a day’s work. Besides, you be looking like Knives from Scott Pilgrim vs the world. Except your hair’s shorter, but you know what I mean.”

“I feel so…awesome. I can’t wait to show my…friend.”

“Well honey, I have another client coming up. Go the the counter and pay.”

“Thank you again.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Maki completed the transaction before leaving the salon. She couldn’t help but at her own reflection at the shopping windows. She felt like a whole different, lighter person than the girl she knew herself to be. She couldn’t help but smile widely as she practically skipped her way to her car. Once getting inside the vehicle, she opened her phone and her smile dropped at the text she saw.

Miu: I have something to show you when you get home. It’s a big change.

Maki realised what she had done. This whim to cut all almost all of her hair, has slowly crept into a massive regret. ‘ _I didn’t even tell her about this. What will she even say?’_ She text back a short response before starting up her car. She couldn’t move for a moment as her mind dominated her with questions about Miu. ‘ _Will she like it? Will she hate it? What if this version of me is not what she wants? Wait, she doesn’t care about that! I just…should’ve told her about this. Before getting the haircut…’_

With a deep breath, Maki was on the move back to the apartment she’d been sharing with the ultimate inventor. Despite any song playing on her playlist, her mind bombarded her with doubts. She almost missed her exit to get home, her thoughts almost deafened her. However, the trip couldn’t have been any faster, pulling into her car parking space. She looked at herself in the rear vision mirror one more time. ‘ _I…can’t. I need to put up my hoodie._ _I look too boyish.’_ Covering her head, she made her way to the apartment door, dreading each step she took to the front door.

_‘Everything will be alright, just breathe.’_

_  
_ Finally, Maki unlocked the door to reveal an unexpected surprise waiting for her.

Miu stood up from her position on the couch, the inventor’s new hair softly swaying with each bounce. Maki could only stare with her mouth agape as she watched her friend twirl on the spot, showing off her new pixie hair cut, longer on one side of her head than the other.

“Well Maki, what do you think? Cute, right?” Miu beamed with radiance, “See, I saw you looking at those pictures of girl with those pixie cuts, so I got one. And lemme tell ya, I am rockin it!”

Maki stuttered, “Good. You look good.”

Miu picked up the assassin’s tone of voice, then saw the hood over Maki’s head. Maki blushed and only pulled the hood closer to her face, looking down to the ground for comfort. Miu stepped closer to the shy woman.

“Hey there, what are you hiding under your hood?” Miu questioned sympathetically

Maki gulped, “I don’t know if you will like it! It was a whim, a stupid decision, it will be fine when—“

Miu placed her fingers on the hoodie, gently revealing Maki’s new pixie cut. Maki closed her eyes, not wanting to see the face of horror from her beautiful friend. The silence was assassinating the raven head, paralysed her from top to toe. She couldn’t breathe…until she heard Miu’s voice.

“That looks amazing on you! You look like a rockstar!”

Maki’s eyes shot open, seeing the blonde’s face of amazement. ‘ _What? She likes it that much?’_ Miu hugged the assassin tightly, take a moment for Maki to reciprocate.

Maki whispered, “I…I thought you’d hate it.”

“Why would I hate it?!” Miu gasped, “It really suits you.”

“It’s just…such a big change. To cut off so much hair. I didn’t know if you’d see me as the same person, or if this was too much. You’ve just helped me so much over the years and, I didn’t want that to go to waste.”

“Hey now, just because you cut your hair, doesn’t mean I see you any different. You’re still the same person I wanna date.”

_‘Date..?’_

The inventor continued, “Oh right, uh, okay, I have a proposition for you. Maki, my dear companion, would you like to be my girlfriend, like officially my girlfriend?”

Maki’s mouth slightly dropped. Sure, the two women had been on a couple of dates, shared a few kisses, but to be officially girlfriends? Maki stuttered, leaving Miu with a face of concern.

“It’s okay if it’s too early.” Miu slight winced, “Or if I got the wrong message.”

Maki shook her head, “It’s not that. I’m just…surprised. I didn’t know if you’ve been serious with me the whole time.”

“Well baby, I’m really serious. So, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

The assassin captured the lips of the inventor with a kiss, wrapping her arms around Miu’s waist. Miu ran her fingers through Maki’s newly cut hair as she passionately kissed back.

Maki pulled away and smiled within her response, “I would like that very much.”


	7. Kaito x Misery: Bad Luck, Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to TheGreatWave74 for this request. This was the first of the five I gravitated to from the list, so I decided to write this one first. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Light Swearing.

“Damn it!”

While Ryoma was chuckling at Kaito’s defeat, Miu burst into uncontrollable laughter as the astronaut lost another game of 50/50. At this point, the casino was proving how unlucky Kaito can truly be. He was on his fifth game and he hadn’t won even once.

“How can someone be THIS unlucky?! Holy FUCK!” Miu uncontrollably yelled

Kaito growled, “Shut up Miu! You’re just jinxing me at this rate!”

“I don’t know about that, everyone else seems to be doing alright.”

The astronaut gritted his teeth as the other giggled at his game rage.

“Don’t worry kid, you’ll win something.” Ryoma assured Kaito as he walked to the sixth and final game

“I better.” Kaito mumbled

The participants walked to the blackjack table. From right to left, Miu, Kaito, Ryoma, Rantaro and Tsumugi sat at the table, waiting for Shuichi to deal the cards. Kokichi held the scoreboard in his hands, giggling like a little child.

“Currently, in first place, we have Ryoma with 20 points across all the five games played so far.” Kokichi announced to the group

Kaito interrupted Kokichi, “Can’t believe I agreed to a tournament—“

“You can shut up you miserable crybaby! If you wanted to win, you shouldn’t exist. Annnnnywaays, in second place, is Miu with 14 points, third is Rantaro with 12 points, fourth is Tsumugi with 8, and last place is Kaito with a pity point from me.”

“You little fiend.”

“Now we commence with blackjack, aka 21! Don’t go over 21 or you’ll lose!”

“We know how to play!”

“YOU may need a refresher.”

“I’LL CRUSH YOU ONE DAY YOU LITTLE SMUG BASTARD!”

Shuichi began dealing the cards, giving Kaito the moment to take a breath and calm down. The players looked at their hands, Kaito grinning to himself. ‘ _Two Kings, no can beat two kings!’_ Satisfied, play began. Miu stayed with her two cards, Kaito and Ryoma following the same route. Rantaro asked for a hit before he stayed and Tsumugi asked for a hit twice before staying.

“Alright, everyone, reveal your cards.” Shuichi commanded

Miu and Tsumugi revealed an 18, Rantaro a 17 before Kaito smacked his cards on the table, revealing a 20.

“Boom! Haha! No one can beat a 20!” Kaito cheered

Ryoma smirked, “Except a 21.”

The short man revealed his king and ace cards, making the astronaut’s jaw drop. Kokichi and Miu laughed at Kaito’s confident failure.

“N-No way!” Kaito screamed out

“Sorry to break it to ya, but I can’t seem to stop winning.” Ryoma spoke, “Bad luck, buddy.”

This made Miu and Kokichi’s laughter turn into a pair of hyenas as they roared louder. Tsumugi and Rantaro held in their chuckles to not further piss of their annoyed astronaut while Ryoma merely smirked. Shuichi shuffled and dealt the cards again. Kaito huffed and looked at his cards.

‘ _Okay, a seven and an eight, that’s fifteen. If I hit, I just can’t get a seven or higher. Yeah, that’s the play!’_

 _  
_ Miu asked for a hit but it gave her a bust. Kaito crossed his fingers and asked for a hit. The card was an eight. He smacked his fist on the table. He was so busy wallowing in misery that he almost missed Ryoma winning with an 18. The misery he had now grown accustomed to every time he came to play in the casino.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Ryoma comforted the poor astronaut, “It’ll be your day at some point.”

Kaito ignored him and stared at his final cards before this tournament ends. ‘ _Please be good, please be good!_ The cards revealed themselves to be a nine and an ace. _This is it! This is my moment! I might win this!’_ Kaito stayed with his two cards, Ryoma asking for a hit. Tsumugi went bust, Rantaro had a 15, Miu with a 16. Kaito placed his cards down softly, nervously looking over at Ryoma as he tracked his card score of 20.

The smaller man smiled at him, “Good job kid.”

Kaito smiled back, “Really?”

“Yeah. Except today is not your day.”

Ryoma revealed his jack and ace, giving the tennis player another 21. Kaito’s mouth dropped to the ground, astonished. ‘ _H-how’s that even possible?!?! That’s just cheating!’_ Shuichi packed up the cards as Kokichi tallied the final result.

“So we agree it’s no surprise that Ryoma won with 23 points.” Kokichi said loudly, “In second, We have Miu. Third place goes Rantaro, Fourth is Tsumugi and last place belongs to the pissy boy Kaito!”

Kaito lunged to try to strangle the supreme leader’s throat, narrowly missing him before falling to the ground. Ryoma patted the astronaut’s shoulder.

“It’ll be your day at some point” Ryoma chuckled, “ You’ve just got misery for company. Bad luck, buddy.”

Ryoma left, leaving Kaito on the ground to be surrounded in his own misery.

_‘I’m so asking for a redo!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to Kaito constantly losing at Blackjack.


	8. (NSFW) Korekiyo x OC: Bonded Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why it’s taken a little bit of time to update, among other things. The first smut oneshot for this collection, completely my idea and fault for introducing it. Please skip this if you don’t like explicit sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Explicit language, Smut. (I fell down a long rabbit hole.)

Korekiyo had found himself interested in this seemingly innocent lady, the one who called herself the ultimate manipulator. He always made sure to keep himself in check, as a tribute to his deceased lover. But her chanting grew louder, a chanting telling Korekiyo to enjoy the fruits of this beautiful woman who he had met. He smiled and wondered around the building, seeing if there was any rope to practice his shibari. There, he ran into her, the manipulator.

“What are you looking for?” She questioned

Korekiyo replied, “Nothing that is of your concern. Merely one of my hobbies.”

“Hobbies. Sure.”

Korekiyo grinned from underneath the mask, staring at her like an animal. The nature of this creature aroused him as he stepped closer to her, leaning towards her ear.

“You don’t believe me, do you? If not, then why do you ask for answers you may not want to know? Why have you decided to tread on rocky terrain?” Korekiyo whispered, “If I were you, I’d be very careful with what you do. You never know what might happen.”

She giggled, “What if I want it to happen? What if it’s my dark fantasy?”

Korekiyo slightly pulled away from the ultimate manipulator, staring into her eyes. She stared back with this intensity, despite her short height against him.

He asked her, “And what is this ‘dark fantasy’ you have?”

“I want you…to tie me and enjoy my body.”

Korekiyo’s eyes widened.

“The reality is, I find you most mysterious.” She continued, “Those with mystery tend to be the kinkiest. You may be the only one who’s as kinky as me. And I need a good, dominating soul to claim me as their own.”

Maybe that’s how she found herself to be in this position. Korekiyo formed the final knot in binding her arms together. The ultimate anthropologist checked the rope for stability and safety before looking into the eyes of the ultimate manipulator.

“Now dear, before we move further, I want your name.”

She laughed, “Why would I do that?”

“Because you want to hear me beg.” Korekiyo purred, “You want me to scream to the heavens, about the glory of feeling you. Touching you.”

She but her lip and sighed, “My name’s Aiko.”

Korekiyo nodded before gently lifting her over his back. Aiko’s bound arms swayed with his movement as they moved into a room she didn’t think he would have. There more than one colour of rope, more than one instrument of erotic value. The room was dim with small lighting across the walls. Maybe, she had underestimated this mysterious man and his hidden hobby.

“This dark fantasy,” Korekiyo asked, “Where does it continue, my dear?”

Aiko blushed, “I…I’m laid down and slowly stripped of my pants.”

Korekiyo chuckled before laying her on the floor and speaking, “Intriguing, I had the same idea.”

“You’ve fantasied about me?”

“Oh most definitely. Your words of letting me claim you struck deep inside me. However, you must tell me your interpretation to avoid such a lack of consent. I want to keep you in perfect condition for my pleasure. Is that what you want?”

The manipulator’s core warmed at his words. Her hips briefly thrusted towards his pelvis, causing the anthropologist to take off his mask and smile. He ran his hands down her body, softly caressing every inch of her he could get. However, that’s all he allowed his hands to do as he waited for her response to his invitation.

“Please.” Aiko groaned, “I want you to taste me, feel me, enjoy me.”

“But how? I need you to say it.”

Aiko bit her lip, and whispered, “Just taste me!”

Korekiyo started his nibbling on her neck, softly moaning at the ability to do so. His cock becoming more erect as he continued. His trail continued down her chest, burying his face into her breasts. The manipulator’s breath became ragged as she stared down at the mysterious man, tasting her skin. There, he stares deeply into her eyes, sinking lower to the ground, trailing light touches across her stomach. The eye contact was broken by the moans of Aiko, her clit slowly stimulated with the ultimate anthropologist’s tongue.

“Ko-Kore—“

He groaned at the sounds coming from the manipulator’s lips, sending a ripple through her body. This only encouraged him further, tasting her like a favoured fruit. Aiko could feel it, the knot inside her stomach beginning to bust. She began to whine, wishing her hands were free to claw the flooring. Korekiyo halted his actions, crawling up to meet face to face with his submissive. He grabbed the remaining length of rope from Aiko’s restraints, manoeuvring her hands up in the air. The anthropologist straddled over her stomach, giving the rope slack in his hands.

“How do you wish to be claimed, my dear?”

For being a manipulator, she may as well not exist. Her eyes kept wondering to the clothed erection of her dominate. Her eyes begged in the silence. Korekiyo grinned and pulled the rope upwards, over Aiko’s head.

“Use your words. Where does this dark fantasy go?”

She gasped, “Inside me. You, inside me.”

“I. Need. Detail.”

“Korekiyo, please! “

“Aiko. Tell me.”

“Your seed claims me!”

Korekiyo picked up Aiko and slammed her on a sitting bar, chest down to the surface. He tied the remaining rope on the metal bar in front, positioning her with pillows under her knees. He grabbed a pillow for himself before placing himself between her legs. The anthropologist quickly undid his pants and grabbed his cock, letting out a groan of relief. The manipulator moaned as she felt his fingers prepping her for what was to come. Her dark fantasy.

“Are you on the pill?” Korekiyo questioned

She shook her head, “No. I never thought this would happen.”

“Thank you for your honesty. It would be a shame if you lied. Manipulated me. Allowed me to taint your very soul. Do you mind waiting while I grab—“

Aiko’s darkest moment came to light in front of Korekiyo’s eyes. A moment he never thought he could savour. His darkest desire, by shameful coincidence.

“Take me as you are.” Aiko confessed, “I want to feel you fill my fertile state.”

Korekiyo moaned, “I’ll ensure it happens.”

Korekiyo plunged his cock into the manipulator’s throbbing pussy. He eased himself slowly, leaning over Aiko’s body to leave kisses on her back, up to her shoulder. The anthropologist placed his hands on her wrists and waited a moment before slowly moving. Aiko encouraged him to keep going, moving herself on his cock. Groaning softly, Korekiyo paced himself faster, positioning himself to tease her g spot.

“Ko-Korekiyo!” She moaned lightly

He chuckled, “This dark fantasy. I’ve wanted this since the day I allowed myself to lust over you. To know you share this fantasy, you’ve made me lust over you more.”

The anthropologist picked up the pace, Aiko holding her binds to not lose herself just yet. The moans filled the room like a church choir in perfect harmony.

Korekiyo continued, “I…I never thought I could find someone like you. There’s no vanilla in my taste of sex.”

Aiko had to lie her head on the surface, eyes fluttering with lust as her moans grew louder.

“Dear Aiko, sweet manipulator.” Korekiyo purred, “Tell me you feel what I do. Tell me that you feel the need to have me. Because darling, I feel such an erotic bond.”

She opened her mouth, “I…I feel cl—“

“It’s okay. Just tell me, pull out? Or finish ins—“

“You know the answer already! I was serious then, I’m serious now!”

“Then I promise to lay my loyalty to you, no matter the consequences of this time. I will never abandon you, especially when we both enjoy this so much.”

The pace had quickened for the final time. Their heartbeats combined as one. Aiko screamed the anthropologist’s name in intense pleasure, milking his cock in desperation. Korekiyo groaned the manipulator’s name as he came loose, whimpering at the internal massage his cock was receiving. Aiko raised her hips, ensuring his spend was not to waste. She smiled, a dark fantasy of this man releasing inside her finally realised. Korekiyo panted as he slowly pulled out, his priority on untying the submissive woman below him. Light pink marks laid on her wrists, her form fluttering from the adrenaline. The anthropologist couldn’t help but watch his spend leak out, blushing as he put his mask back on.

“I will assist you.” Korekiyo cooed, “I’ll run you a bath and clean up this mess. Just don’t fall asleep on me.”

Aiko nodded, “Thank you. For all of this. I never thought I’d find someone who’d understand me in this state.”

Korekiyo smiled at the relaxed form, running the bath for the ultimate manipulator.

_‘Roses would suit her best.’_

And he damn sure promised himself that he’d take care of her from this day forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiko, the ultimate manipulator is an OC of mine. Technically, a work in progress.


End file.
